Just A Complex Paper
by WnKaiMei
Summary: James loves Lily and is trying to get the courage to tell her, during all of this, Sirius is writing his paper on who he admires which just happens to be James. Hints of S/R


Just A Complex Paper  
  
*I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did.  
  
Summary: James loves Lily and is trying to get the courage to tell her, during all of this, Sirius is writing his paper on who he admires which just happens to be James.  
  
~*~ Paper part  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I have often heard that James Edward Potter is a nice guy. Also, that he's courteous, smart, kind, loyal, and courageous guy. He has wavy black hair, deep pools of brown eyes, 6'1 foot tall, great smile, dimples, and wears glasses. James would often defend the Muggle population or anyone who was the victim from our archenemies, Snape and Malfoy. Pranks were part of his daily life here at Hogwarts. And ladies, his in Gryffindor and proud of it!  
  
He is the leader if the infamous group called the Marauders. Meaning that James is the brain of every operation that goes on at Hogwarts. Only four people are in this group and they are Sirius Black, his right-hand man, Remus Lupin, his left-hand man, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
We try to make life at Hogwarts, more lively or fun. When we mean by life more lively, we play pranks on some of the people here at Hogwarts. Pranks that is fun and also embarrassing to some of the victims. We are also are part of many scams that all involve trying to help people or getting them out of trouble. We believe that everyone who has a problem can come to us and we can get them out of it, by doing the harder and more complicated way.  
  
But anyways back to James's life.  
  
I also heard that James was perfect. He was the boy that everyone wanted to be and the guy who every guy wishes that he could be. Head boy, captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, star Chaser, and a model student. He didn't take anything for granted. James tried lived life to its fullest each day. But there's just one problem.James is really shy around the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans.  
  
Lily Elaine Evans had just transfer from America. From Hartford, Connecticut, if you want to be more exact. She was beautiful from inside to outside. From her silky, curly, auburn hair to her need to help people, James knew that this was the girl for him. She is also in Gryffindor.  
  
Lily was perfect. Smart, independent, strong, and talented. From the Charm classes, she can just amazed him with her skill to the singing and playing the guitar. Her best friends are Arabella Fig and Remus Lupin, (Remus is also one of his best friends and a fellow Marauder).  
  
She spends most of her time in the library, studying or tutoring people. She's the one person that can help you memorize the twelve uses of dragon's blood in less than thirty minutes. She's also a listener, tell her all your problems and you can count on her to give you the greatest advice ever.  
  
Even though, she just transferred into the 7th year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore made her Head Girl. And she was doing a wonderful job.  
  
So far, she convinced the Headmaster to let us have more electives, let the house-elves have a payment (a Galleon per week), started an environment awareness program-meaning we all have to recycle, and a school yearbook.  
  
She did all of this and it's only November!  
  
Just a simple 'Hello' from her voice, would make James Edward Potter's day." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how is that, Prongs? I'm so gonna get an 'A'," smirks the ever-so- unfortunate-best-friend, Sirius Black.  
  
He was sitting in front of me at the Great Hall for breakfast on this chilly Saturday morning in sometime middle of November.  
  
"You make me sound so conceited.and why are you being so accurate? Dumbedore says to write a summary of your tropic's life, not a damn book!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just writing. And besides I planned to write on a full book on your life. And the seventh chapter will all be about Lily."  
  
"You are strange."  
  
"But you'll thank me someday."  
  
"Yeah, when pigs fly and when you ask Remus out."  
  
"How the hell did you know about Remus?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Then I'll include a chapter about the unrequited romance of me and Remus."  
  
My name is James Edward Potter. I guess you already know that. And whatever you're reading up there, well.most of it is true. And there are also a few facts that my pal Sirius forgot to mention: 1) I'm a direct descendant to Godric Gryffindor 2) I'm very rich 3) my parents are dead and 4) I'm only seventeen.  
  
And if you must know why Sirius is doing on a paper on me, it's because Dumbledore, our headmaster at Hogwarts, wants us to do a paper on who we admire here at Hogwarts, just the seventh years only though.  
  
Sirius is writing about me, so he can embarrass me.  
  
Remus is writing about Sirius, but Padfoot doesn't know about that yet.  
  
Lily, well I don't why, but she's writing about me. She says something that I've become one of her best friends and that she didn't really know me that well. So this paper will give her an opportunity to get to know me. I was blushing like mad when she told me this.  
  
I'm writing about Dumbledore. Because he's my hero and I sort of want to become him someday. Also, Albus Dumbledore is just about the coolest old guy you'll ever meet. Well, besides Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The dude is a legend around here.  
  
One of Lily's friends, Arabella Figg is writing about Charlotte Bronte. She loves the idea that a Muggle woman broke the path for female writers. The idea of 'girl power' was spreading to England. And it was spreading fast. I sort of blamed it on the Americans.  
  
And after we write them, we have to present them. That's the part where everyone is scared of. Presenting our papers to the entire seventh year.  
  
In the Great Hall. Behind the podium. About a million eyes on you. Its madness.  
  
The next thing I knew Lily Evans plopped down rite next to me. The girl who I love more than anything else in the world. The one girl who I would gladly give up my wealth for. I got it bad for her.  
  
"Hey, so how's the paper?"  
  
"I rather go through Potions a million times than that bloody paper."  
  
"That bad. Huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. Well, you do, but I mean I have like 475 pages on Dumbledore. And that's about half of his life!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
During our conversation, Sirius suddenly starts screaming at his paper.  
  
"Why on earth, do we have to do this?" He stood up our table and started to make a speech on why this paper was useless.  
  
"This is an outrage! We should be busy having fun. We can't write about the person we admire! Because it will take pages. So I say, give me N.E.W.T.S or give me death! And furthermore-  
  
It's the only thing that we have for homework. It's the only thing that we are stressing over. Why? Because we have to present them. We have to do a damn good job on them because if we do, we don't have to do N.E.W.T.S. And we all don't want to take it.  
  
Last year, it was so nasty that the Head Boy cry in his graduation speech. And half of the former seventh years are taking the night courses over at the Wales Institute.  
  
The Professors feel sorry for us, so they decided to cancel classes until the presentation.  
  
"So how's your paper, Lils?"  
  
"I got the ending down and the beginning is all right. But I don't know about it. Do you want to read it?"  
  
We were trying to tune Sirius out. He's still protesting about it. I see Remus lurking behind him though. I think he has a plan to make him shut up.  
  
"Sure." I was excited to read about what she wrote about me.  
  
"Read the ending though first." Hmm, she sounded kind of nervous. Lily is never nervous.  
  
"Nah, I kind of want to know what you wrote about me."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
As I read her paper, Lily was reading a paperback book and Sirius was still screaming at his paper. Remus was creeping near him; he was a man on a mission.  
  
"We should take the N.E.W.T.S! It seems like heaven after this stupid, bloody, fuc-mmphh."  
  
I look up. I never thought that I would see this.Remus kissing Sirius on the mouth. And that's a good way to shut Sirius Orion Black up.  
  
I look at Lily, she was cheering for them. I started to laugh. Never thought that quiet, little Remus would shut the big, bad, Sirius up.  
  
After they ran out of air, Remus looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Shut up Sirius, you talk to much."  
  
Sirius, well he just kisses Remus again.  
  
I smiled and went back to my paper.  
  
I turned to the very last page, just for the hell of it. Lily was staring at me at the corner of her eye. I noticed that she was staring at the same page for the last five minutes. I scanned over the last page.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So that is why I admired James Potter. He is a good man with a heart of gold. James is always there for me. And I hope that we could be friends forever.  
  
If we can be more than friends, I would go for it. Why? Because I'm in love with him.  
  
An- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Because I'm in love with him.'  
  
I read that line over and over again. I stop reading. I just read that line over and over.  
  
'Because I'm in love with him.'  
  
It was there in her neat script and everything!  
  
I look at her. She nodded to confirm it, and mouth the word, "You?" towards me. I nodded. The next thing I knew she was holding my hand and smiling at me. We were starting things small. But that's okay, because she DIGS me!!!!!!!!! Dear Mother of God, she loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
We were smiling at each other, laughing and talking softly. And Remus and Sirius were still kissing each other.  
  
They haven't even come up for air, yet. I wonder what they are thinking?  
  
~*~Remus's Point of View This is nice. I love him so much! He's finally mine! Yea!  
  
~*~Sirius's Point of View Wonder if I should propose to him, while I hexed Sanpe? I have the ring in my robe pocket. And Snape has his wand out and everything.  
  
A/N so what do you think? Its not very good, but o well. Tell me what u think. 


End file.
